Rootless Tree
by MarieVigorito
Summary: Drabbles para a Segunda Edição do Projeto Rootless Tree no Fórum 6V.
1. Pozione

**N/A: **Primeira de todas para a segunda edição do Rootless Tree :) Só um detalhe; todas as fics têm o título em italiano :)

**Título: **Pozione

**Número de Palavras: **128

**Item: **Amortentia

** Pozione**

A pena corria pelo papel, sem anotar nada que fosse sequer consciente e, pela primeira vez na vida, ela não prestava atenção na aula. Mordia os lábios, pensando os prós e os contras de todas as atitudes que ela estivera tomando. Por mais que questionasse a validade de suas escolhas, não sabia se concordava inteiramente com tal validade. Sobre qual conceito os sentimentos eram válidos? Sentimentos. Hermione não tinha parado para pensar em sentimentos. Era simplesmente sexo não é mesmo? Puramente carnal e não se passava de uma lúxuria. Hormônios, como em qualquer corpo, tanto masculino quanto feminino, aos dezessete anos de idade. Mas ainda se perguntava a razão para o cheiro que vinha da amortentia em sua frente fosse exatamente o mesmo cheiro que emanava _dele. _


	2. Veritá

**N/A: **Segunda fic *-*

**Título: **Veritá

**Número de Palavras: **338

**Item: **Veritasserum

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Infelizmente.

**Veritá**

_- Hermione - Harry estava sério - Você sabe o que fazer._

Sim, ela sabia. Ela tinha que fazer o que sempre fazia. Então se levantou e desceu para o porão, evitando ao máximo olhar para a figura loira que estava desacordada em uma das cadeiras. Dirigiu-se para o balcão em frente e, com toda a concentração que pôde achar, pôs-se a preparar a poção.

- Você é uma sangue-ruim tão incompetente ao ponto de demorar tanto para fazer uma simples veritasserum?

Hermione se assustou com a voz. Se virou abruptamente e Malfoy lançava um sorriso de desdém para ele. Aquele sorriso que tanto a irritara. Suspirou. Era a única pessoa naquela casa que dirigia a palavra a ele quando não era necessário. Alguma coisa a manipulava a fazer isso. Talvez seu senso de humanidade extremamente irritante.

- Seria mais fácil se você falasse a verdade, Malfoy. Nós só queremos a verdade, você sabe disso.

Ele bufou e era incrível que ainda tivesse forças para isso. Hermione vira o quanto seus dois amigos pegaram pesado com o loiro e seu coração se apertava, mas não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer. E ela não deixara de tentar.

- A verdade machuca, Granger. Mais do que ninguém, você sabe bem disso.

Ela sabia. Deus, como sabia. Chorara tanto quando recebera a notícia que ele tinha sido capturado por uma verdade que ela tinha falado. Se surpreendia que Malfoy ainda quisesse falar com ele. Nenhuma pessoa sã ainda o faria. Às vezes ele só o fizesse por falta de opções.

Voltou suas atenções para o balcão, terminando a poção. Tremia, muito. Ao invés de dar-lhe a poção de uma vez, como tinha sido combinado, ela a deixou no caldeirão e fez menção de subir. Estacou na escada, quando ele a chamou.

- Granger, eu ainda te amo.

A voz dele machucava. A tristeza dele machucava. Passou pela cabeça dela ter lhe dado a poção antes de ele ter falado isso para saber se realmente era verdade, mas ela preferia a dúvida. **  
><strong>


	3. Zucchero

**Título: **Zucchero

**Número de Palavras: **458

**Item: **Chuva

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Infelizmente.

**Zucchero¹**

"Por acaso você é feito de açúcar?" Era o que ela sempre falava quando Draco se recusava a sair na chuva.

"Meu cabelo é feito de açúcar." Era a resposta malcriada dele que sempre fazia Hermione rir.

"Seu cabelo é feito de gel, tem uma diferença." Então ele também ria e ela acabava o puxando para fora e eles se beijavam ternamente no meio da tempestade que se formava.

Draco tinha se acostumado com isso. Com ela. Com seu amor por ela. Era tão simples e tão complexo ao mesmo tempo, mas ele não tentava entender. Nunca conseguiria fazê-lo. Não porque as pessoas sempre diziam que o amor não era algo que se podia entender, mas simplesmente por ele não querer entender. Se entendesse, não faria mais sentido. O que dava graça para todo aquele relacionamento conturbado dos dois, era o fato de ambos não entenderem.

Então doeu muito ficar parado embaixo da chuva sem ela ao seu lado. De repente a água tinha se tornado gelada e Draco se sentia como se realmente fosse feito de açúcar. As lágrimas quentes que corriam por seu rosto lhe davam uma sensação de choque térmico. Toda aquela chuva era um banho de água fria para que ele percebesse o que tinha deixado ir. Seria patético deixar o destino decidi o relacionamento dos dois.

Mas desde quando Draco Malfoy se submetia ao destino? Desde quando o príncipe da Sonserina deixaria que as coisas rolassem com os olhos fechados e as mãos atadas? Ele fazia o seu destino, ele fazia suas escolhas. O destino não mudava nada afinal, levando em consideração as circunstâncias nas quais eles foram apresentados pela primeira vez, um puro sangue de família antiga não deveria ficar com uma sangue ruim. Mas eles ficaram juntos. Inúmeras vezes estiveram compartilhando o mesmo ar, a mesma dor, o mesmo amor. Até a mesma cama.

"Por que você me chamou?" Draco se virou e lá estava Hermione, com os cabelos completamente abaixados devido a chuva.

"Porque não dá para terminar assim." Ele andou até ela, que cruzou os braços "Porque não dá para _terminar_."

"Não foi isso que você falou da última vez." Ela estava ofendida e Draco se matava por isso. Porra, doía ver aquela cara triste que ela fazia, ainda mais sendo o motivo para tal tristeza.

"Que merda Granger, eu estou aqui não estou?" Ele se aproximou mais dela e a puxou pelo braço para que Hermione não fugisse. "Estou embaixo desse temporal por você. Por sua insignificante presença. Você realmente acha que eu seria capaz de fazer isso sem motivos? Eu te amo Granger. Porra, eu te amo."

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dela, em meio a tantas lágrimas e, de repente, Draco passou a amar a chuva.

**¹ Açúcar em Italiano. **


	4. Che Un Sorriso Cambia Tutto

**Título:** Che Un Sorriso Cambia Tutto

**Número de Palavras: **139

**Item: **Sorriso

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Infelizmente.

**Che Un Sorriso Cambia Tutto¹**

Draco não gostava de sorrir. Não de maneira sincera, da maneira que importava. Todos seus sorrisos estavam relacionados ao sarcasmo ou ao nervosismo. Pudera, qual fora a última vez que alguém lhe dera algo motivo plausível para sorrir? Ele era capaz de contar em uma só mão as vezes que sorrira porque tinha motivos para tal.

Mais um motivo pelo qual ele não entendia. Ela o fazia sorrir da maneira que ele detestava e isso só o fazia odiá-la e amá-la cada vez mais. E ele sorria a cada vez que ela falava que o amava, cada vez que ela o tocava. Era maior do que aquela aversão que ele sentia ao sorriso. Era maior do que a aversão que ele sentia dela._ Ela_ era maior que qualquer aversão que ele poderia sentir. Felicidade, em meio a tanto rancor.

**¹Porque um sorriso muda tudo**


	5. Era La Sua Dipendenza

**Título: Era La Sua Dipendenza**

**Item: **Café

**Número de palavras: 144**

****Era La Sua Dipendenza****

Draco se viu obrigado a parar e admirar aqueles olhos castanhos que o miravam furiosamente. Estavam negros como café e ele sabia que o resto do rosto dela estava quase tão vermelho quanto a cor dos cabelos do ruivo que segurava sua mão.

Eles discutiam e Draco nem ao menos sabia o porquê. Era rotina discussões acontecerem entre os dois, já que era inevitável as discordâncias, mas, ao invés de se ater ao seus argumentos e seus termos ofensivos para ela, ele se atinha aos seus olhos.

Ele era viciado em cafeína e admirar aquela visão todos os dias era o que lhe dava forças para erguer a cabeça e continuar. De repente, o frio que ele sentia não se passava de uma coisa fortemente psicológica e uma onda de calor lhe invadia.

Hermione era sua droga e dificilmente ele a deixaria ir.


	6. L'Essenza Dell'Essere

**Título:** L'Essenza Dell'Essere

**Item: **Perfume

**Número de Palavras:** 106  
><strong><strong>

****  
><strong><strong>

L'Essenza Dell'Essere¹

O perfume dela incomodava. Era doce demais, enjoativo, e invadia as narinas de Draco sem ao menos pedir permissão. Ele franzia o nariz quando ela passava, mas, ao contrário do que esperava, não o fazia por nojo. Por mais que incomodasse, o perfume dela era envolvente demais, viciante demais, e Draco se recusava a largar esse vicío. Mais de uma vez fechara os olhos, somente para guardar aquela fragância que, depois ele descobriu, era o mais puro sândalo e mais de uma vez ansiara por colocar o rosto em seus cabelos e sentir aquele cheiro até que seu cérebro estivesse envolvido por ele. Mas não podia.

**¹A Essência do Ser**


	7. Una Fraganza Preferita

**Título: **Una fragranza preferita

**Item: **Perfume

**Número de Palavras: **180

****Una fragranza preferita****

Ele cheirava a cigarros e menta. Um cheiro forte e nauseante que dava alergia em Hermione. Ela sempre começava a espirrar quando chegava perto dele e os dois estavam constantemente rindo disso.

"Vou te dar um presente muito bom de aniversário."

Ele respondia que detestava presentes e ela ficava quieta, mas Draco sabia que ela não desistiria tão fácil assim

**xxx**

A morena sorria para ele enquanto segurava uma caixa com um laço vermelho em cima. Rabugento, Draco não queria receber o presente, mas Hermione praticamente o enfiou nos braços do garoto que abriu e ficou encarando o frasquinho marrom.

"E o que exatamente é isso?"

"Um perfume."

"Eu uso perfume. Você está insinuando que eu cheiro mal?"

Ela riu e Draco se encantou com aquele som melodioso. Hermione o abraçou pela cintura e sussurrou no ouvido dele.

"Esse frasco contém exatamente a mesma fragância que você exala todo dia. Cigarros e menta. Eu simplesmente fiz questão de juntar esses dois cheiros em um frasquinho, só para ter certeza de que você sempre vai estar com meu cheiro favorito."

"Você é doida, sabia?"


	8. Lacrime e Graffi

Eu tava escutando All I Wanted do Paramore... e lembrei muito de Konstantine, então eu fui inspirada pela música e pela fic.

**Título: **Lacrime e Graffi

**Item: **Lágrimas

**Número de palavras: **170**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lacrime e Graffi¹<p>

Hermione tremia como se estivesse em um Inverno pessoal, em plena Primavera. A pena em sua mão já tinha derrubado o tinteiro duas vezes e ela mal tinha conseguido consertar. O pergaminho estava completamente riscado, lágrimas escorrendo a tinta. Palavras não eram suficientes para que Hermione expressasse a angústia e a dor que estava sentindo e mais do que nunca ela desejou que ele estivesse ali.²

**xxx**

Draco abriu a carta relutantemente. Tinha medo do que poderia encontrar ali, medo de que abalasse com suas estruturas como tantas vezes aconteceu pelo simples toque _dela. _Desejou que ela estivesse ali com ele² para segurar sua mão e dizer que tudo daria certo, mesmo sendo uma mentira que nenhum dos dois ousava acreditar. Nunca daria certo porque ele tinha acabado com tudo.

No meio a todas as lágrimas e rabiscos, Draco identificou a letra pequena e caprichada de Hermione.

_"Preciso de você. Volte. Não aguento mais."_

Draco segurou firme a terra enquanto caia e via suas lágrimas se misturarem com a lama.

* * *

><p>¹Lágrimas e Rabiscos criativo...<br>²Foi proposital oks? HSAUHASUSAH


	9. Heart, Dear Heart

**Título:** heart, dear heart

**Item: **Lágrimas

**Número de palavras:** 248

* * *

><p><strong>heart, dear heart¹<strong>

"Faça alguma coisa."

Draco estava atônito.

"Mas o que exatamente você quer que eu faça, Granger?"

Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Hermione, deixando Draco incapaz de manter seu sarcasmo habitual.

"Eu quero que você faça alguma coisa, Draco. Alguma coisa além de se lamentar pelas oportunidades que você perdeu. Que merda, você acha que você é o único que perdeu alguma coisa nessa guerra? Meus pais estão mortos, Rony está morto e eu ainda sou capaz de te carregar nas costas. Porra, eu quero que você pare com essa merda desse egoísmo porque ele me machuca mais do que todos os xingamentos que você já proferiu contra mim, mais do que qualquer soco que você poderia ter me dado. Eu dei minha vida por você, sem esperar nada de volta, mas eu não aguento mais fingir que eu não quero algo de volta."

Ele suspirou e deu um passo a frente. Enxugou com delicadeza as lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto dela e lhe abraçou.

"Não me peça para mudar quem eu sou porque eu nunca o faria, nem por você e nem por ninguém. Eu nunca te pedi para me ajudar, nunca e mesmo assim você o fez. _Eu não te mereço, Hermione e é por isso que sou incapaz de te dar algo em troca. O que você espera que eu faça?"_

"Não peço nada demais, só quero o seu amor. Assim como você tem o meu."

"Você tem meu coração. Decida o que fazer com ele."

**¹Eu tinha falado que todos os títulos iam ser em italiano, mas a preguiça é maior. **


	10. Will You Hold My Hand

**Título: **will you hold my hand?

**Item: **Aliança

**Número de palavras: **191****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong> will you hold my hand?<br>****

Draco encarava o corredor e o tapete azul. Sim, ela tinha conseguido convencê-lo de que azul seria uma cor melhor para a ocasião e, mesmo sem entender o porquê, ele cedeu aos pedidos dela, como sempre fazia. Seu coração sairia pela boca a qualquer momento e ele sabia que suas mãos estavam tremendo. Era patético ele ficar nervoso com uma coisa tão banal, mas ainda assim não conseguia se controlar.

Então ela entrou. Divina em seu vestido branco que lhe dava um ar angelical. Seus olhos brilhavam como a luz do sol que invadia a tenda pelos lados - sim, ela tinha conseguido convencê-lo de que se casar de dia era melhor. Hermione sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo e um sorriso involuntário se formou nos lábios de Draco.

Pegou sua mão, suave e macia como sempre e durante a cerimônia inteira, ele só conseguia olhar para os olhos dela. Aqueles que preencheram suas lacunas cinzentas e frias com o marrom e o _calor_. Para eles sempre fora real, mas agora, a aliança em ambos os dedos provava que qualquer coisa é possível e que o amor realmente ultrapassa qualquer barreira.


	11. She Can't Let Go

**Título: **she can't let go

**Item: **Fotos

**Número de palavras: **160**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>she can't let go<br>******

Hermione pegou o isqueiro e pôs-se a queimar as fotos. Queria apagar a dor e a tristeza e se agarrava a qualquer partícula de torpor que a invadisse. Lágrimas saiam sem permissão, mas ela se recusava a enxugá-las. O sofá estava cheio de cinzas e o pequeno pote improvisado, demonstrava os primeiros sinais de resistência ao fogo.

Foi nesse estado deprimente que Draco a encontrou quando chegou em casa. O cheiro de papel queimado invadia seu nariz e o loiro foi até Hermione, lhe envolvendo em um abraço terno e carinhoso. Não se importava com a sujeira, já que um simples movimento com a varinha limparia o apartamento inteiro, mas seu coração se desfragmentava quando via a morena chorar.

"Por que você se tortura assim?" Draco perguntou, sem realmente esperar uma resposta.

Tal não veio e ele não se importou. O casal sorridente da foto estática, a única que ela não tinha conseguido queimar, dava a Draco todas as respostas.


	12. The Last Snowflake

**Título: **the last snowflake

**Item: **Inverno

**Número de Palavras: **250**  
><strong>

**the last snowflake**

Hermione contava as horas, os minutos, os segundos. Via os dias se arrastarem e as semanas mudando lentamente. Tinha um calendário, aonde cortava cada dia que se passava e que ela continuava viva. Às vezes, queria ter um vira-tempo para voltar e fazer com que Draco não tivesse ido embora, mas sabia que dificilmente acharia um vira-tempo e que, mesmo se tentasse, talvez não mudasse nada.

Então lidava com o sofrimento. Lidava com toda a dor e com toda a ausência. Abraçava-se para tentar se controlar ou para, pelo menos, segurar os pedaços que ameaçavam a cair. Viu as estações passarem. A Primavera, com as flores que só lembravam Hermione de todas as cores que marcaram seu relacionamento com ele. O Verão, com aquele Sol refletindo no concreto que só lembrava a cor dos olhos dele. O Outono, com todas as folhas marrons que caíam e só lembravam de como ele costumava a falar o quanto amava o marrom.

Então o Inverno chegou e a dor era maior ainda, pois tinha sido no Inverno que ele tinha ido embora e seria no Inverno que ele voltaria, mas ele nunca voltava. _"Ele prometeu."Repetia Hermione, enquanto se balançava para frente e para trás na cadeira, segurando firmemente o pequeno pergaminho com a apressada caligrafia dele._

_Volto quando o último floco de neve tocar o chão. Me espere  
>DM<em>

E ele voltou e a encontrou naquele estado deprimente. Lágrimas corriam em seu rosto e ela estava fria.

"Você voltou."

"O Inverno acabou."


	13. Liciatum

**Título: **Liciatum

**Item: **Piano

**Número de Palavras: **163**  
><strong>

**Liciatum¹**

Hermione passou os dedos pelas teclas, se recordando de todas as vezes que tinha tocado uma música ali. Era a sua sala secreta, seu refúgio para as horas mais tortuosas, seu esconderijo. Sempre fugira para lá quando o desespero a atacava ou quando ela não sabia o que fazer. Fora ali que ela conhecera o verdadeiro Draco. Aquele que não era sarcástico, aquele que não machucava, o inofensivo.

_(Granger, eu não sei o que eu faço)_

O desespero dele a tinha comovido tanto e ela foi incapaz de dar as costas para ele como deveria ter feito. Estendeu a mão e o acolheu, lhe dando conforto e carinho. Lhe dando amor, coisa que sempre faltara na vida dele.

_(Eu te ajudo, Draco)_

"Granger?"

Hermione se virou e _eleestava lá._

"Vamos? O trem vai partir daqui a meia hora. Já conseguiu se despedir?"

Assentiu e deu às costas para o piano, para a música e para a sala. Para o começo de tudo.

**¹Começo de tudo em Latim**


	14. His Favorite Book

**Título: **His Favorite Book

**Item: **Livro(s)

**Número de Palavras: **143

**his favorite book **

Para Draco, Hermione era como um livro. Um livro com uma capa dura azul, com floreios em dourado aqui e ali. Um livro com páginas gastas de tanto serem viradas. Um livro marcado pelo tempo, mas não por causa do tempo decorrido, e sim por causa de toda a maturidade que fora exigida dela em tempos mais difíceis.

Ela era seu livro favorito, o livro que ele mais gostava de ler e mais gostava de folhear e, o mais importante de tudo, era o livro que ele mais gostava de marcar. E o fazia de várias maneiras. Rabiscava aqui e ali, acrescentava nomes, fatos, ideias, pensamentos, opiniões. Ele colocava um pouco de si mesmo naquele livro e admirava enquanto o livro se tornava cada vez mais fácil de ler.

O livro era dele, assim como ela era dele. E ninguém ia mudar isso. **  
><strong>


	15. Call it jealous

**Título: **Call it jealous

**Item: **Ron Weasley

**Número de Palavras: **145

**call it jealous**

Era horrível sentir inveja de Ronald Weasley, mas você sentia. Da família grande, dos cuidados dos pais para com ele, dos irmãos que estavam ao seu lado, dos amigos que sempre o ajudaram. E, mais do que tudo, da garota que segurava a mão dele.

Mas dela não era inveja, não é mesmo, Malfoy? Era ciúmes, um ciúmes devastador que, a cada dia que se passava, te sufocava cada vez mais. E você não podia fazer nada por isso, já que ela nunca poderia ser sua. Você só podia passar as suas noites imaginando como lidar com toda a dor que te dilacera por dentro.

E você lembra que ela não te pertence e que nunca vai ter pertencer. Porque ela só tem olhos para um, porque ela só ama um. E você nunca vai chegar perto de ser amado como Ronald Weasley é amado. **  
><strong>


	16. You Are His

**Título: **You are his

**Item: **Cinza

**Número de Palavras: **184

**you are his**

Para você, ele era a mais pela pintura. O mais perfeito retrato, feito por Aquele que nunca erra. E você acredita n'Ele, por mais hipócrita que você seja e por mais patético que isso pareça, você acredita na intervenção divina e no fato de que alguém criou tudo que existe, porque só uma criatura divina seria capaz de criar um ser tão divino.

Da textura dos cabelos ao formato do corpo. Sua forma um pouco mais magra, tão diferente daquele que você deveria amar. Que amava, que amou, mas agora não importa porque não era mais o ruivo que você queria na sua vida. O ruivo perfeito e que seria a pessoa mais carinhosa e cuidadosa com você. Você queria _ele. _Ele em toda a sua imperfeição, sua arrogância e sua falta de escrúpulos. Ele em toda a sua displicência e insensatez.

E você ama aqueles olhos. Olhos frios e duros que congelam até sua alma. Você não pode negar que os nuances de cinza dele já tinham dominado os seus nuances de marrom. Porque ele era todo cinza e você era toda dele.


	17. Can You Keep a Secret?

**Título: **Can you keep a secret?

**Item: **Segredo

**Número de Palavras: **202

**can you keep a secret?**

Eles eram feitos de segredos. Olhares proibidos, toques na calada da noite, beijos escondidos, um amor secreto.

Mantinham segredos entre os outros e entre eles próprios. Não viam razões para criarem vínculos, para virarem um casal de verdade. Só sentiam a necessidade de se tocarem. Era a lascívia que tanto os movia, tanto os excitava. E eles precisavam desse toque, dessa sensação de proibido porque eles sabia que, uma vez que tinham provado do veneno, não conseguiriam mais largar.

Um era viciado no outro. Um era a droga do outro. Invadia as veias, se mesclava ao sangue e ensinava a eles o real significado de adrenalina. Eles eram viciados em adrenalina. Era o que os motivava, o que os faziam guardar aquele tão sórdido segredo.

E assim continuavam, escondendo o sentimento, negando o que eles se recusavam a ver porque, para eles, não se passava do carnal, do pecado.  
>O segredo acabara se tornando grande demais para que fosse mantido. Mas eles eram fortes e não deixariam que ninguém se intrometesse no momento. <em>Nos momentos.<em>

E seguiam, mantendo o mistério, continuando com o segredo. Porque isso era a única coisa que eles tinham em acordo e eles não eram loucos de desfazê-lo.


	18. The essence of the madness

**Título: **the essence of the madness

**Item: **Loucura

**Número de Palavras: **112

**the essence of the madness**

E o toque era intenso. _Peculiar._ A forma como eles interagiam marcava muito bem tal conturbado relacionamento que eles viviam. Ele era o auge da loucura dela, assim como ela era o que curava a loucura dele.

Do que adiantava definir como era essa loucura? Era o mesmo que tentar defini-los, feitio que já tinha se tornado impossível.

Um clamava pelo toque do outro, blasfêmias inferidas ao invés de palavras calorosas, apaixonadas. Eles viviam naquela loucura, porque era basicamente os que o movia. O seu combustível.

Por isso, era ridículo negar que o sexo era a melhor parte. Era quando a loucura se demonstrava mais aflita, mais predominante em ambos os corpos


End file.
